In the use of conventional digital still cameras, conventional video cameras, and conventional sound recorders, the user may be disappointed because they fail to activate the shutter or record command button just prior to or substantially simultaneously with a scene, utterance, or other real time event desired to be recorded. This disappointment may arise because the user does not anticipate the real time event prior to its occurrence or is otherwise distracted and does not press the shutter or record button in time to record the event.
In other cases where recording is substantially continuous, the resultant recording is so voluminous as to defy a cursory attempt to find the portion of the recording corresponding to a real time event at a subsequent viewing, listening or editing session. Instead, the user must search, frequently rather laboriously, to find the fleeting event in the voluminous entirety of the recording.
In still other cases, even when a real time event is captured, a recording of events leading up to the real time event is not captured, and thus context corresponding to the captured scene, utterance, or other real time event may be lost.